


Imię bestii

by Etincelle



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etincelle/pseuds/Etincelle
Summary: Kiedy z Podgrodzia dochodzą wieści o nękającej wieśniaków Bestii, Zygfryd postanawia zająć się tą sprawą.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andromedamirtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedamirtle/gifts).



> Tekst napisany do życzenia Andromedy Mirtle.  
>  **Treść:** Poproszę Zygfryda, który poluje na jakiegoś potwora - wyobrażam sobie to jako coś w stylu opowiadań wiedźmińskich, ale zamiast Geralta mamy Zygfryda, który kieruje się nieco innym kodeksem, więc zapewne niektóre problemy rozwiązałby inaczej - i w ogóle pewnie miałby trochę inne problemy niż Geralt; mile widziane nawiązania do jakiegoś znanego tekstu kultury np. jakiejś baśni.  
>  **Beta:** SzmaragDrac

Zygfryd był człowiekiem honoru, a obowiązek uważał za rzecz świętą, toteż nie opuszczał nawet tych najmniej oficjalnych spotkań Zakonu, co to zaczynały się całkiem jeszcze przyzwoicie, ale kończyły częstokroć gorzej niż popijawy w „Misiu Kudłaczu”. Nie żeby miał porównanie, rozumie się. Tak tylko przypuszczał.  
Starał się nie oceniać. Wszak wszystkim rycerzom Zakonu jednaki cel przyświecał, a droga doń prowadziła niełatwa, więc pragnienie chwilowego ukojenia — już po tych wszystkich wymianach doświadczeń i dyskusjach o sprawach najbardziej naglących — wydawało się do przyjęcia. Choćby nawet, myślał Zygfryd (jednakże z pewnym przymusem), wartość tego ukojenia można było wyrazić w kamieniach szlachetnych.  
Tak, jednością i sprawami Zakonu potrafił zracjonalizować wszystkie uchybienia. Kłopot w tym, że kiedy de Wett pytał, o jakich, na Wieczny Ogień, dokonaniach raczy pieprzyć Zygfryd — bo jeśli o zabiciu ghula ku wdzięczności miejscowych dziwek, to on, de Wett, chyba się jeszcze napije — rzeczony Zygfryd nie znajdował tej jedności niezależnie od włożonego w starania wysiłku (a poza tym milczał, bo prawdę powiedziawszy de Wett miał rację, jeśli pominąć tę część o dziwkach). Podobnie rzecz się miała ze sprawami Zakonu — cóż z tego, że Zygfryd był gotów wyrżnąć w pień wszystkich nieludzi (a elfy to i po dwakroć, gdyby istniała taka możliwość), chętnie oddając życie za Sprawę (chociaż w gruncie rzeczy chętniej nie), skoro de Wett ośmielał się zupełnie regularnie sugerować jakoweś powiązania między „zatrważająco dobrym stanem dzielnicy tej hołoty” a bliskością posterunku Zygfryda?  
Początkowo, owszem, starał się Zygfryd przypominać o braterstwie i powołaniu, rozwodząc się szeroko nad blaskiem chwały, jednak wreszcie — gdy zorientował się, że jedyną osobą bardziej zainteresowaną jego słowami niż gorzałką był Patrick z Wayze — darował sobie wystąpienia. Czynem do nich trzeba, czynem, powtarzał sobie, uśmiechał się grzecznie na dowcipy de Wetta i tylko od czasu do czasu pozwalał sobie na krótkie napomnienia.  
Ale tak naprawdę czekał na okazję, toteż kiedy jeden z knechtów przyniósł wieść o nękającej wieśniaków z Podgrodzia bestii, Zygfryd bez wahania wyraził gotowość zajęcia się problemem. Wyzima, argumentował, poradzi sobie bez niego przez jakiś czas (czemu, według Zygfryda, de Wett przyklasnął z odrobinę zbyt wielkim zapałem), a skoro na Podgrodziu ludzie w potrzebie, wyglądający zapewne wybawienia, to on roli wybawcy podejmie się z ochotą.  
Sprzeciwów nie było. Dalszych informacji takoż.  
— Co to za bestia? — spytał wreszcie Zygfryd niecierpliwie. Rzecz jasna, był gotów zabić każde monstrum, jednakże gdyby ktoś... ktokolwiek... taki de Wett na przykład... uznał, że on, Zygfryd, od odpowiedzi uzależnia swoją decyzję... Cóż, byłoby to wielce niepożądane.  
Knecht wzruszył ramionami.  
— No, Bestia.  
Tym razem Zygfryd wyraźnie usłyszał wielką literę na początku i natychmiast poczuł, że jego gotowość tak jakby... jak gdyby... nieco zmalała. O, nie bardzo oczywiście, zaledwie odrobinkę, odrobinę najwyżej, ale jednak wyraźnie jej ubyło. Bo jeżeli, myślał Zygfryd, coś nie potrzebowało miana bardziej konkretnego, jeżeli zagarnęło dla siebie określenie raczej ogólne — tak jak, żeby daleko nie szukać, Wielki Mistrz — o, to oznaczało, że to coś (cóż, coś lub ktoś) było tego określenia warte. Jak nic innego.  
Zygfryd dziwnie nie miał pewności, czy chce poznać coś, co jak nic innego zasługiwało na miano bestii, ale skinął tylko głową w podziękowaniu. Ostatecznie był człowiekiem honoru. A de Wett przyglądał mu się z obrzydliwie wyrozumiałym uśmiechem.  
  
Dwa dni stracił Zygfryd na zbieranie informacji o Bestii, jednak nie na wiele to się zdało. Owszem, rycerze zakonni do powiedzenia mieli sporo, nawet całkiem zgodnie, nadto — z sensem, bo wszyscy o dobrze naostrzonym mieczu napomykali, „odpowiedni nacisk na tarczę pragnęli położyć”, a także „zwrócić uwagę na pancerz solidny a lekki”, ale jedyne, co wyniósł z tego Zygfryd, to świadomość, że niektórzy wolą mówić byle co niż przyznać się do niewiedzy. Albo po prostu mają go za głupca, który stanąłby do walki z upiorem uzbrojony jedynie w swoje racje. Jedno z dwojga.  
Wypytywanie pozostałych mieszkańców Wyzimy też nie przyniosło spodziewanych efektów, mimo iż Zygfryd wybierał ich nadzwyczaj skrupulatnie, często zapominając o dumie. Velerad, Talar, Vaska, zielarki, druidzi, a nawet trzy staruszki, które wyglądały, jakby nadzorowały jeszcze Unię Novigradzką, i to niekoniecznie za czasów pierwszej młodości... Och, radzili mu, oczywiście, każdy powiedział przynajmniej kilka słów, tyle że gdyby Zygfryd miał zastosować się do wszystkich tych wskazówek, musiałby najpierw opanować rysowanie magicznego kręgu podczas pełni księżyca w samo południe, a także jednoczesne całowanie potwora, kłucie go igłą i — już zupełna drobnostka — wyrywanie mu serca przebijanego w tym samym czasie osinowym kołkiem. A to, obawiał się, przerastało jego możliwości.  
Desperacją pchnięty, poprosił nawet o pomoc krasnoludzkiego antykwariusza cieszącego się opinią mędrca, ale ten nawet nie zaszczycił go spojrzeniem, co, Zygfryd musiał przyznać, ubodło go nieco bardziej, niżby powinno.  
Wreszcie nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak ruszyć w drogę. Już miał przekroczyć bramę, po tym jak jego ostatnia nadzieja — strażnik miejski z Podgrodzia — zawiodła („Łoo matko, no Bestia, no... Pies ogromniasty w płomieniach”), kiedy zatrzymał go ostatni głos, który miał ochotę słyszeć.  
— Roderick. — Zygfryd odwrócił się i zmusił do uprzejmego skinięcia.  
De Wett nie bawił się w niepotrzebne wstępy.  
— Wiesz, że niektóre potwory można okiełznać jednym słowem? Imię tylko, prawdziwe imię znać trzeba.  
Zygfrydowi z jakiegoś powodu ta instrukcja nie spodobała się znacznie bardziej od pozostałych, chociaż nie zamierzał roztrząsać, czy ze względu na treść czy autora.  
— Nie uwa...  
— A tutaj — przerwał mu bezceremonialnie de Wett — prezent od jednego z twoich... przyjaciół. — Uśmiechnął się z wyraźnym ukontentowaniem i wcisnął mu w ręce starą księgę. — Jak... _nisko_... można upaść — powiedział jeszcze i odmaszerował, nie czekając na odpowiedź.  
Zygfryd zerknął na trzymane dzieło, jęknął i bezwiednie rozluźnił dłonie. „Droga, z której się nie wraca” upadła na ziemię z cichym stuknięciem.  
  
Na przekór dotychczasowym porażkom Zygfryd wkroczył na Podgrodzie ze świeżym zapałem. Z dala od de Wetta przestał wątpić w swoje możliwości, a poza tym wieś... Czy mogło istnieć miejsce bardziej rozkoszne? Spokojne? Gdzie można było obcować z naturą z dala od zgiełku i brudu?  
Szybko okazało się, że mogło. Przede wszystkim mieszkańcy wsi mieli nieprzyjemny zwyczaj lekceważenia misji i osoby Zygfryda, co wszak powinno być nie do pomyślenia, zważywszy, że nie tylko był rycerzem Zakonu Płonącej Róży, ale i przybywał im, maluczkim, na ratunek. A tu — nie żeby Zygfryd tego oczekiwał, skądże znowu, jednakowoż... — nikt go na wieczerzę nie prosił, noclegu nie proponował, wszyscy jacyś tacy zajęci, jakby, no naprawdę, dzień po dniu podejmować miastowych okazję mieli. Co więcej — zagadnięci, płacić sobie kazali za jadło i napitki, a na nocleg do zajazdu przeganiali (gdzie, uprzedzali, też zapłatę będzie musiał uiścić!). Niesłychane.  
Jedna tylko — miejscowa wiedźma, jak dowiedział się później — gościnność okazała. Piwa nalała, mięsiwo na stole postawiła, a dowiedziawszy się celu jego wyprawy, olej specjalny na miecz podarowała i radziła, by od upiora pod żadnym pozorem wzroku nie odwracać, chociaż sama wówczas tak jakoś patrzyła... Jakby sobie z niego, Zygfryda, zabawę urządzała! A do tego, jak wszyscy, do karczmy na nocleg pogoniła i kazała, o, iść już, zaraz, bo ważne sprawy...  
No jakby polowanie na Bestię ważne nie było!  
  
Zygfryd, sarkając w duchu, do zajazdu ruszył, bo i co innego miał robić. Zostać u dziewki — nawet u wiedźmy, nawet gdyby prosiła — nie wypada, a że nie prosiła, to i dylematów żadnych nie miał. A i racja po jej stronie, rzeczywiście noc zapadła, ścieżkę ledwo widać było, a tu jakieś szelesty, szumy, skrzeki, wycia... Przeklęta natura, że też mu się bratać z przyrodą zamarzyło, no stare to, a głupie...  
Zaraz, szumy, skrzeki... Wycia?  
Zygfryd zamarł. W istocie, coś wyło. I jakby... warczało. Zygfryd bezwiednie napiął wszystkie mięśnie, samemu nie wiedząc jeszcze, czy gotował się do ataku czy ucieczki, ale nim zdążył w pełni świadomie podjąć decyzję...  
— Barghest?! — Zaskoczonemu Zygfrydowi wyrwał się cienki, zupełnie nierycerski pisk. — Ha! Barghest! — zawołał już mężniej, bo i rzeczywiście nagle poczuł się zupełnie odważny. Tyle przygotowań, tyle nerwów, a przed nim stało widmo psa, i to raczej nieduże. I nawet niespecjalnie nim zainteresowane.  
Zygfryd zastanowił się szybko. Nie był gotowy do walki, ale ostatecznie... Taki mały... Przecież on, rycerz, nie będzie uciekał! Wprawnym ruchem naoliwił miecz, dziękując w myślach Abigail (mały, nie mały, ale jednak upiór) i — _nie odwracaj wzroku!_ — jął skradać się do psa.  
Wtem rozległ się krzyk. Kobiecy, skonstatował z dziwnym zadowoleniem Zygfryd i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. _Młode to, płoche*... Panny o czułych sercach, do widoku walki nienawykłe..._  
Krzyk rozległ się ponownie. Zygfryd uśmiechnął się już całkiem szeroko.  
— Giń, Bestio! — zawołał, częściowo z uwagi na niewiastę, częściowo dla dodania sobie animuszu. I ruszył dziarsko w stronę psa.  
Pies warknął, jakby zaskoczony, ale wlepił zaraz jaśniejące ślepia w Zygfryda i przypuścił szarżę. Zygfryd zamachnął się mieczem, nie trafił, usłyszał kolejny krzyk kobiety, zaczerwienił się przykładnie, ale tym razem ciął staranniej, z góry. Ostrze zagłębiło się w płonące ciało — o ile można to było nazwać ciałem — psa, dało się gładko poderwać i opadło ponownie, tym razem zahaczając o upiorny łeb. Pies zawył, ale wierzgnął jeszcze, rzucił się na Zygfryda i drasnął go w bok widmowymi, choć wciąż niezwykle ostrymi, zębiskami. Zygfryd jęknął do wtóru wrzeszczącej gdzieś w pobliżu zajazdu kobiecie ( _ach, te baby..._ ) i czując przeokropny żar w zranionym boku, odskoczył żwawo, zacisnął zęby i wyprowadził ostatnie cięcie. Środkiem klingi trafił w grzbiet upiora, który zaraz upadł i przetoczył się na bok, by pozostać w tej pozycji już na zawsze.  
Tym samym on, Zygfryd, zabił Bestię. Uwolnił Podgrodzie od potwora.  
  
*  
  
— A to zwycięstwo zawdzięczam tobie, Rodericku — kończył opowieść Zygfryd z uprzejmością w głosie dorównującą tylko wewnętrznej przyjemności. — Pozbawiony twej rady... Zaiste, mógłbym nie podołać.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *Tak, to było w którejś części Wiedźmina, ale wcześniej takie same (no, prawie) słowa Sienkiewicz wcisnął w usta Zagłobie, kiedy ten tłumaczył Basię.


End file.
